History Repeated
by Black Holly
Summary: Al and Rose have started Hogwarts...What could go wrong?
1. On the Train

**The First Day of School**

Rose was terrified. Her first day at Hogwarts and she knew that she would either embarrass herself in some way, probably tripping her own feet and then fainting from the shame. It didn't help that James was teasing her and Al as though he was enjoying the scared look on their faces...which, she reasoned he probably did. She collected her trunk and her cat, Aconite, and her wand which stuck out absurdly from the Wicca basket that kept him in there.

Rose found a compartment quite near to where her parents and their siblings/friends were talking. She went to the window, opened it and started waving to Aunt Ginny.

When Al had joined her, and the train had started to move, a boy about their age with blonde hair and pale skin opened the door.

"Excuse me," he said uncomfortably "But can I sit here?"

"Yeah, course you can, my names Rose and this is Al," said Rose, looking up from _Hogwarts: a History. _Al waved at him and motioned him to sit down.

"what's your name?" said Al

"Scorpius," said the boy "Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose and Al looked at him properly for the first time.

"Malfoy,"said Rose " As in Draco Malfoy's son?"

"Yeah, but I'm not as much of a showoff as him," he replied, which made Rose and Al laugh and start having genuine conversation until the sky started getting dark. A prefect opened the door and told them to get changed into their robes and hurry up about it, which made them nervous about what houses they'd get sorted into again. Rose went to get changed in the girls loos (... _I do not like the idea of a complete stranger watching me get dressed ... even if he did look like a greek god_ she thought as she walked back to the compartment)

Rose had finally calmed down a little. He seemed nice, he was drop-dead gorgeous, and funny. She would never admit to liking him, however, because she had only just met him, and she did not know if she could trust him yet. Rose was like that, she could never really trust someone unless they had proved it. _I suppose i get that from Dad, he never liked talking to people that came from a pure-blood background._

The train slowed and the three of them had a wonderful view of Hogwarts. Rose's insides felt like lead as she heard Al ask  
"what house do you think your in?"  
" i honestly don't know, my father was in Slytherin, but my mother was in Ravenclaw, my second cousin was in Gryffindor, but my aunt was in Hufflepuff!, although I really want to be in Gryffindor, it looks a lot better doesn't it?"  
"Yeah!"

Rose started to daydream as the train slowed.

**Sorry it be short... i am trying to think of new things to write about coz i am making up as i go along... this is the first story i have written so far so i be excited if you review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to RozeRocks47, OTAKUcanada, jessiekris995, and TheNightimeSky. You supported me with your reviews and made me soooooo Happy!!**

**This be my second chapter and it also be short... So Ha!!**

I would also like to thank anyone who is not a member of Fanfiction who read chapter one of this story and could not write a review.../ or did not know how to. With that I am so grateful that you all read this... but it would make my day if you tell me how good (or indeed, bad) this story may be.

Ta  
Rina-chan over and out!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**This be my second chapter and it also be short... So Ha!!**

"Firs' years!!" called a loud, booming voice from the platform."Firs' years this way!"

"Hagrid!" Al and Rose said together as they began to feel excited. And at the sight of his newly found friends talking happily all of a sudden about how Hagrid had always made them rock cake for their birthdays, (The recipe of which he had improved with a little help from Grandma Weasley one year) and how, one time, Aunt Luna had come over with Hagrid to talk about the old days and if they have any contact with any of the people who fought in the war, Scorpius couldn't help but feel a little excited that he got to meet someone who sounded so happy and fun such as Hagrid.  
"Alrigh' you two?!" he boomed merrily as they ran up to him grinning from ear to ear.  
"yeah, we're alright, thanks," said Rose " Oh and this is Scorpius by the way, Scorpius Malfoy."  
Hagrid raised his eyebrows for a moment but otherwise reacted in no particular way except saying " I knew your father y'know, funny little ferret, he was" which got him a chuckle by Al.  
" What is it??," said Rose looking confused as Al finally realised that Scorpius and Rose were both looking at him with exactly the same expression on each others face, they were both looking at him as though he had just danced the Irish jig.  
"Dad told us, me, James, and Lily, that once in his forth year, a man who pretended to be Mad-eye, had turned your dad, Scorpius...in to a ferret."  
Rose laughed while Scorpius smiled, picturing his father being turned into ferret. _God, he wouldn't half panic_ he thought happily.

"Righ' now follow me you lot," said Hagrid some time later when all the soon-to-be first years were finally gathered. "No more than four to a boat!"

Al. Scorpius, and Rose went to a boat with someone already sitting inside it. A boy who had short, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and incredibly pale skin.  
"Hello, I'm Seth, Seth Trompé. Do you know what house you'll be in?"  
"No," said Al nonplussed. Was he supposed to _decide _before getting sorted? "But I hope im not in Slytherin..."  
"Really, you know Slytherins have gotten better over the years, my brother told me, apparently the Hufflepuffs are rebelling now from their lack of ... oh what was the word he used... fame," Seth mused.  
Scorpius's eyes narrowed. He knew for a fact that any children of his father's friends were not any "better" as he called them. _I wonder why his brother said that. Maybe he's in Slytherin and then of course he would find that a fact. Or maybe Seth is just too stupid to know that, i think i'll ask him_  
"What house is your brother in Seth?" said Rose with a hint of feigned politeness in her voice.  
"Oh, he's in Ravenclaw, he is very good at playing jokes on people, he's friends with some kid named James" said Seth with an air of someone who was about to ask what was in this mornings paper.

"Get in the boats everyone!!" roared a certain someone who had a boat to himself. "Hurry up and... GO!!"  
The boats took off without hesitation. Rose suddenly started to feel incredibally sick. What if the giant squid she had heard so much about from James grabbed her and dragged her down to the deep, midnight blackness that was the water?

The boats did not falter, they did however sway in a dreadful way that implied that they would fall in at any time. It wasn't until they reached the shore, Rose was the first one out of the boat and silently wishing that they didn't have to use the boats any more. When everyone was out of their boats, Hagrid called out "Righ', follow me, you lot!" and headed up a long flight of stairs. Once they reached the top they were in what looked like a courtyard, with a very familiar face watching the crowd with a huge smile on his not-so-round-anymore face.


End file.
